Of Death and Destruction's
by pearry
Summary: Maria Veron is the 14 year old daughter of Perses. She's satisfied living on her own;when you're the daughter of a Titan and a Demigod,I mean what could go wrong?But certain events has gotten her an urgent call from her father. Long story short,a new prophecy was revealed and Maria is forced to go to Camp Half Blood to her dismay. What happens when Destruction and Death meet?


"_Please turn to page 81 of your book_ and - -",my teacher drawled on.  
I don't know nor do I very much care about what she said. All I know that it was math. I don't even know what topic we're on,  
I mean why should I bother to?

"Maria!",someone screeched. I gritted my teeth as her shadow dawned over me.  
"Yes,Madam?" ,I said raising my gaze to her.  
"_Please do have the honours of answering the equation_..?",she said, plastering a smile that made me want to barf._That_ and her cologne was nauseating,it was sickeningly sweet and she reeked of it.  
I tentatively rose from my seat,half wondering if she empties one bottle of perfume each day and the other half thankful I could finally get a gasp of fresh air.

I stood in front, facing the board, marker in my hand. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from smirking.  
Man, this is too easy, I thought. Everything came naturally to me, the numbers, the formulas. Every aspect of it. I wrote the answer with no sign of hesitation or fear of getting it wrong.

"Here", I smiled, turning to face . Her mouth curved into a thin white line,"_Good_",she cooed, tilting her head sideways.  
"Go on, take our seat", she paused until I sat,"_Fine, I guess that's all for today. Make sure you've written down your homework for summer. I expect no mistakes, Three months is more than enough_!", she snapped," _And those who have summer school_", she paused, letting out an exasperated sigh, "_See you __**next Monday**_". The bell rang and she packed her things and left hurriedly.

As everyone chatted about their plans, giggling about gossip and whatnot. I sat silently. I had a bad feeling of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After a while, everyone finally got up, ready to go. Still some exchanged goodbyes and numbers while the other half was already leaving. I went with the latter.  
"Maria, wait up!" ,a boyish voice called out.  
As strange as it may sound to you, _yes_. I do have friends. Well, friend. Who's gay. So let's cross out your fantasies, shall we? Adrian is probably the only friend I'll ever have here. His parents initially wanted it to be a girl, thus explaining his semi-girly name. His wardrobe mainly consists of punk-rock band t-shirts. Today he wore _The Ramones_.  
"Man, I swear _Stoneface_ is trying to humiliate you!", he whispered, "She's been making you answer everything".  
"Well, she's just making a fool of herself!" , I sneered.  
"Damn right", he chuckled.

By then we were already out the school entrance, I looked around and most of the other kids were still hugging their friends goodbye as if they weren't going to meet each other ever again. Adrian scoffed at the sight,"Woah, man".  
I just shook my head and laughed. "So are you going somewhere this summer?"  
He shrugged," Well, mum planned to visit our cousins in Oregon-you-?"  
"Nothing really-OW!" I shuddered, clutching my right wrist.  
My bracelet: a rustic gold antique that was passed on to me by my mother before she died. The design was elegant and intricate; a snake that looks like it coiling around your wrist.  
"Something wrong?", he asked.  
"No, I'm fine. You'll have to go on your own, I have to go uh home", I said quickly.  
"Why?", he called out. I was already running away from him.  
"TOILET! OH AND HAPPY SUMMER!" , I cried, leaving a confused looking Adrian behind.

You see, compared to the other houses in the neighbourhood..mine seems out of place amongst all the other modern ones. It looks like the ones you find in Europe. I live here alone and I don't mind really. Plus, nobody suspects a thing. Flick of my hand and next thing you know it,perfectly normal family.  
_To the mortals_.


End file.
